


The Taste Of Guilt

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Ginny hates the taste of guilt on Cho's lips.





	

Cho’s lips taste like guilt.  
Which is, of course, a lie. Guilt doesn’t have a particular taste, nor can someone’s lips taste like an emotion. But in her every movement, every smile - it screams guilt, and Ginny can’t suss out why because Cedric’s been dead so long.  
But she can’t ask. They aren’t dating, and they definitely aren’t in love. She and the Ravenclaw girl are fuck-buddies, that’s all. She means nothing to Cho - and why does she care, anyway? Cho Chang is only a source of relief.  
Except she isn’t.  
Ginny loves her, kind of. Because love is the only reason as to why she worries about Cho, why her heart beats faster, why she stutters a little around her. Isn’t it?  
She doesn’t know.  
But what she does know is that she hates, hates, hates the taste of guilt on Cho Chang’s lips.


End file.
